


Wildcard Meets the Fakes

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: The Wildcard [1]
Category: Original Work, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, basically me adding in au versions of my ocs into fake ah fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: “Just so you know, this isn’t some buy-in-bulk discount thing, each one is full price.”“Oh we know,” the Golden Boy nods once. “You’ll get a bit of a pay raise too, since these are pretty high profile people.”“How high profile?” Nico asks.“Think… politicians.” Pattillo says.Nico lets out a sharp breath. He’s done it before, killing politicians. But it wasn’t fucking easy, thanks to heavy security and strict schedules that leave very small windows of time. But he can’t just pass up this job. Especially if it’s from the Fakes. That’ll put him in business for as long as he’s in Los Santos.Nico Duvall, akaWildcard, has been on his own for months; ever since the Fakes took out his employer, Edgar. But now it seems that he’s picked up the attention of the biggest crew in Los Santos.





	Wildcard Meets the Fakes

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a handful of OCs for months, and me being me... of course I'd mix them in with fake ah fanfiction.  
> (this makes my seventh or eighth different gta au... yikes.)

Nico’s not an idiot. He knows not to set up a meeting on someone’s home turf. He knows  _ especially  _ not to set up a meeting with the Fake AH Crew on their home turf.

He sets up a meeting at the docks. It’s fairly neutral ground. Many crews own a warehouse or two down by the docks, but they’ve made this silent agreement that making meetings there is fair game.

It’s almost noon. Typically, the docks would be bustling with incoming and going shipments. But Nico has chosen a part of the docks that usually remains empty. He’d hate to have some civilian burst in on the middle of the meeting. 

He waits on a bench that overlooks the ocean. A lit cigarette dangles between his fingers. He arrived about a half hour early, and figured he’d have a smoke before they arrived. He doesn’t know who  _ they  _ is yet. He doesn’t know which of the Fakes have been sent; he doesn’t really have a preference and certainly didn’t ask to speak to a specific member. But he knows their names and enough basic features that it’ll be easy to identify who shows up.

He takes one last puff off his cigarette, then he flicks it on the ground and smushes it under his boot. He breathes out slowly, blowing out the smoke. For a second, he thinks that he should’ve brought sunglasses. It’s god awful bright out here. It’s the famed Los Santos weather, bright blue skies without a cloud in sight. It almost makes the city look pretty, if you ignore the smog and the whole ‘concrete jungle’ kind of vibe.

Behind him, somebody clears their throat. Nico shifts, looking over his shoulder.

There stands three figures. A woman with vibrant orange hair cut to her shoulders and wearing a hideous Hawaiian shirt; a taller man wearing a black skull mask and a black and blue leather jacket; and the last person is a lanky, tanned, and wearing obnoxious golden sunglasses. It’s Pattillo, the Vagabond, and the Golden Boy. 

‘ _ This should be fun _ ,’ Nico thinks, and he stands up to greet them. 

“You Wildcard?” The Golden Boy asks, cocking a hip out and resting a hand on it. Nico nods, crossing his arms. He watches as the three of them look him over. He’s nothing special really, just wearing dark blue jeans, a large dark grey hoodie, and combat boots. Oh, and a dark purple bandana tied over his mouth and nose. (He’s not an idiot- he knows never to reveal his whole face during the first few meetings.)

“We have an offer for you,” Pattillo starts, and Nico can’t help but snort.

“Isn’t that why we’re here?” He raises an eyebrow. 

He’ll admit, it’s nice to finally meet the people who took out Edgar.  _ Sure _ , he didn’t exactly like the guy, but still.

Pattillo lets out a little annoyed huff, rolling her eyes. “We have a job for you, or really a series of jobs.”

“We’ve got a few…  _ unfortunates _ on our tails, and the easiest way to get rid of them is hiring you,” the Golden Boy cuts in. Just by what he’s said so far, Nico already doesn’t like him. 

“Why me? What happened to all of the other assassins you’ve got?” Nico glances over at the Vagabond. He’s also got his arms crossed. He’s standing a few steps back, and Nico figures he came along as a bodyguard.

“They’ll be expecting all of us.” The Golden Boy explains, kind of vaguely. Nico knows there’s more to this, but they definitely won’t tell him.

“How many are there then?” Nico shifts his weight. 

“Four,” Pattillo says. Nico scoffs. 

“Jesus,” he mutters. “Just so you know, this isn’t some buy-in-bulk discount thing, each one is full price.”

“Oh we know,” the Golden Boy nods once. “You’ll get a bit of a pay raise too, since these are pretty high profile people.”

“How high profile?” Nico asks.

“Think… politicians.” Pattillo says.

Nico lets out a sharp breath. He’s done it before, killing politicians. But it wasn’t fucking easy, thanks to heavy security and strict schedules that leave very small windows of time. But he can’t just pass up this job. Especially if it’s from the Fakes. That’ll put him in business for as long as he’s in Los Santos.

“We’ve got files,” Pattillo turns towards the Vagabond. She gestures for him to give her something, and he steps forward, grabbing the briefcase that sat at his feet. He hands it off to her, and she unlocks it. Nico doesn’t know what all is in there, but she pulls out four files and holds them out.

They don’t look too thick, which is a little concerning. 

“Any deadline?” Nico asks as he takes the files. He begins to thumb through them; recognizing two of the people as big politicians and one as a CEO to a growing tech company, and one doesn’t ring any bells.

“Two weeks.” 

“Fuck,” Nico snorts. “Really making it a challenge, huh?”

“Well from what I’ve heard, you should be able to handle it,  _ Wildcard _ ,” Pattillo closes the briefcase. She holds onto it instead of giving it back to the Vagabond.

“I guess we’ll see, now won’t we?” Nico closes the files, and looks back up at Pattillo.

“We’ll be in touch,” she says, completely ignoring Nico’s sarcastic remark. She gestures to the Vagabond and the Golden Boy.

All three of them turn around in some weird synchronized movement, and they walk off. Nico watches them walk down the street, then turn a corner.

He waits a few seconds, then he sighs. This is going to be a fucking challenge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read Nico's bio, [here](https://charahub.com/character/1007539/Nico-Lynn-Duvall/public/) it is. That is the non-au bio, but most of what's in there applies to this GTA au.  
> And if you want to check me out on tumblr, I'm at [geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And there will be more works in this series, because I'm basically the _queen_ of weird fics. (Fics like Nico's backstory, him working more with the Fakes, and other small things.) 
> 
> Also, Nico has this neato fire power than is explained [here](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/nicosfire).


End file.
